Walking Dead: The Firefighter
by Sender23
Summary: John Miller [Oc], a firefighter... well was a firefighter after the apocalypse. Tries to survive alongside the group of Rick's, but then falls in love of a daughter of a farmer. Beth Greene was her name. Rated M for Mature. Also based on TV Series


**A/N: **So uhh... this walking dead fiction is based on the TV Series: Amc's Walking Dead, and also this fiction contains large spoilers ahead. If ya haven't watched the tv series yet well get the hell out of here and watch.

**Timeline: **Season 2

Rated M For Mature

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the Walking Dead TV Series, except my OC John Miller.

**Romance/Pairing:** Beth/OC

I don't know why i want to do this but, it just made me. I am really an addict to firefighters and also i like Beth. So something slapped my mind and made me do this hope you enjoy it.

And also a review if you want me to continue this story of mine

* * *

"The Group"

-Chapter 1-

_My name is John Miller, i am a firefighter... was a firefighter... but now, i am surviving._

"Atlanta is crawlin' with 'em. _Walkers_, no place was safe anymore. The only safe place is nowhere to be found." Miller thought to himself, breathing in his breathing apparatus and walking down on the highway out of Atlanta with his own trusty fire axe and some couple of rations of his. It is about _68 days_ of survival at this hellish planet he have been struggling to live on today, there is only a rare moment when you find an alive human being. Miller then paused for a while and gazed upon the road blocked with hundreds of derelict vehicles, abandoned or littered with corpses.

Miller then came across an RV, with two people guarding it. An old man and a wounded black man, "Hold it!" Said the old man while aiming his own sniper rifle "Drop your weapon and raise your hands up." He said. As Miller simply did not listen to the old man's warning and just stood right in front of him careless, "Put your hands up i said!" he yelled cocking his gun ready to fire. Miller looked back to the wounded black man and raises he's fire ax pointing to him, "Bitten?" Miller said to the old man as the old man shook his head then again forces Miller to lower his ax. "Put it down, please i don't want to hurt nobody." He said frightened seemingly too afraid to pull that greasy trigger of his. Miller then quickly slams his own fire ax to the rifle of the old man, making the old man loose grasp from the firearm he has, Miller then pushed him down to the ground as the black man can't do anything about his condition. Miller then approached him slowly, the old man's face shivers and sweats poured down like a waterfall from his grayish hair, Miller then slowly sends his left hand to the old man and waits for him to grab it. "John Miller." Miller said looking to the old man. "Dale Horvath." He replied as he grips Miller's hand and stood up shocked "Thought you were gonna kill me." Dale said, "him?" Miller said pointing the injured man leaning on the RV. "He's Theodore Douglas, uhh... T-Dog for short." Dale said as i'd nod. "We need antibiotics for his wound, it might get infected by the bacteria or worst." Dale answered, As Miller check's his inventory if Miller brought some antibiotics for himself. And what not found some, "Here." Miller said throwing the antibiotics to T-Dog while turning around taking a good view.

For a few moments on, T-Dog tries to convince Dale and Miller to take the RV and run off that he believed the group will kill both of them as T-Dog sees themselves the weak link. "Wait... you have a group?" Miller said very curiously, "Yeah... so?" Replied T-Dog. "I have been livin' this shit alone... and i feel uncomfortable, i want to meet your leader where is he?" Miller said standing up from my feet seemingly excited to join in. "Their gone to the woods 100 yards away from here." Dale replied. "I can make it there in no time, stay here Dale." Miller said as he ran off to the forest.

Just in time. Miller saw a group of people 3 women and 2 men in the group and they are searching for a little girl named "Sophia". Miller then approach's them from a distance, suddenly a blonde woman in the group got ambushed by a walker shocked and panicking. Miller without hesitation charges off to the walker attacking the woman, and just for a few distance Miller managed to knocked the walker off from the blonde woman and brutally smashes the brain of the walker by Miller's ax. "Uh..." suddenly another female person came in the scene riding a horse while holding a baseball bat announcing something for an adult woman named "Lori". The lady told Lori that her son was wounded by a gunshot and is treated at the farm, so Lori climbed up to the horse as the lady shows us the path to the farm after she rode back to the farm like a hot cowgirl. "Hey, thanks for saving my life... my name is Andrea." She said as she grabbed Miller's hand and rose up from her feet. "What is your name... stranger?" as the group turned their eyes at my presence, "John Miller." Miller answered resting his axe to his shoulder as the rest of the people in the group introduces themselves, Glenn Rhee a Korean-American near his 20's also smart, Daryl Dixon a redneck hunter mid 30's early 40's, and Carol Peletier the mother of the missing girl Sophia, aged early to mid 40's.


End file.
